


Head-Over-Heels Ridiculous

by kingLATRANS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Sterek, Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingLATRANS/pseuds/kingLATRANS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Argents have returned to Beacon Hills with him in tow. It's been years since he was back and the air feels different some how. The earth feels the same. It all looks the same, too. Granted it's a little off from how he used to see things, but he guesses that changes when you <em>actually see things</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Declaring Issues and Forgetting to Knock on Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in the works.
> 
> Story map is still largely in development and edits are heavily feasible. Both rating and category are liable to change and tags will be added as the story develops.
> 
> I have no set plans for when this will be updated.

It was January. The beginning of the second semester in some high schools, and the beginning of the third marking period in others. Apparently in this town it's the former.   

The Argents have returned to Beacon Hills with him in tow. It's been years since he was back and the air feels different some how. The earth feels the same; the roads, the concrete, the feel of tires gliding down asphalt. It all looks the same, too. Granted it's a little off from how he used to see things, but he guesses that changes when you actually see things.   

By some miracle of chance he supposes, not that it's exponentially good chance or bad, there's somehow some kind of relation from the Stilinskis to the Argents. He's not sure how, stopped asking about it when they started to tell him fairy tales straight from Grimm lore and said it was business as usual. If he's being 100% honest, it wasn't that he particularly believed them right off the bat. Or that they made a very convincing case for themselves. But, mainly, it was that he didn't wanna think about how it was connected to his own family. It could've been deeper in his dad's side or had total lifestyle relevance to his mother. He doesn't want to think about it.   

But yeah. What lead him to the Argents' guardianship was his own trouble making behavior. It was taxing on his father, even he could tell at the age of thirteen. It didn't help that he was putting strain on the man's work and sanity. The drinking didn't help either. He had to shake his father awake from the dining table too many times. So yeah. Somehow the Argents caught wind and offered to take him in for a while until his dad got himself straightened out, as well as stabilize the household. Stiles actually had to encourage the deal for his father to agree. And here they are. Three or four years later.   

He kept in contact with his dad. A lot, actually. Emails here and there. Even letters sometimes, especially when he wanted to send something with it. Occasionally- actually no, a ton of post cards. Pounds of post cards, even. Too many. He missed him though. And he's pretty stoked to see him in person again. Maybe he could show some of the stuff the Argents have taught him. It'd be too cool.   

"So how long am I staying with you guys now?" Stiles asked tentatively. Looking back and forth from Chris to Victoria. He could see Allison give him a soft smile from the corner of his vision.   

"Until your training satisfies my worries." Chris looked wry and dead serious like always. Never gave much leeway to how he felt, at least none that Stiles could find.   

"You say that like I'll crumple at the slightest touch of a finger. Me and Allison are a pretty even match; baddies can't touch me." Sure he grinned smugly. He earned it. Allison is more of a hardass than her dad, and for the last year or so it's been her that dealt their work regime. "Besides, Beacon's a relatively small place. How many monsters can there be?"   

Stiles likes to imagine he doesn't have any regrets. However, those words are just a prime example from a list stretching as long as the Palaeozoic.   

 

\- - -   

 

Just about as much is proved by the very next day. Stiles and Allison were escorted to their first class by some school official. He's fairly cordial so he's cool. Apparently the two of them lucked out and have half of the same classes. Well, sort of. One of the remaining two is dubious at best; same room number, different teacher name.   

Anyway, the issue became pretty damn obvious. They both stood at the front of the class, the cool guy introduced them (thankfully they kept his birthname out of it).   

"This is Allison Argent and... Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. They're just starting here, so please be kind and help them with anything they might need. I expect everyone to be courteous. This means the two of you as well." The man gave them a significant look, smiling brightly when they nod in tandem. He makes a smooth gesture towards the room's teacher before backing out into the hall and closing the heavy door with a click resembling an unsettling finality, despite his fair attitude.   

The teacher was thin haired and corpulent. He resumed scrawling letters onto the blackboard, pointing vaguely behind himself. "There should be three seats available, your choice. No disruptions. I'll have a syllabus for each of you tomorrow. Welcome to Beacon Hills High."   

Two of the seats were somewhat close together and the third was far off towards the entrance. Allison gives him a tight lipped upturn of her mouth. They avoid the seat closest to the door. It's actually not the best choice, strategy-wise, and Chris would throttle him til he saw blue let alone was. Stiles doesn't really care though. What's gonna happen at school? Seriously, it's a heavily populated environment. By kids at that.   

They weave to their seats, eyes following them for the most part. And it was there. Then. Allison had her head down, rummaging through her bag, so she didn't see it. Stiles did though. A boy, dark complexion and darker hair with wide brown eyes and a crooked jaw. Only his eyes went amber-gold, flitting from Allison to Stiles until they fixated on him. Allison sat just behind the boy who was still staring. The kid handed her a pen. Still staring. At Stiles. In the eyes.   

Whether it was a challenge or just to show recognition he doesn't know. But it's really obvious that sometimes Stiles should just not talk for the sake of not jinxing their lives.

 


	2. Names, Numbers, and Figuring Out a Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles Stilinski. This is Allison. And you..." Stiles held out his hand.
> 
> "Lydia, Martin. Don't forget the AP homework." She shot a smile to them then left after daintily shaking his hand. The smile didn't reach her eyes. He twisted a face while watching her retreating form.
> 
> "I don't think she likes me very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything i attempted working on felt forced, so i tried this out and liked it enough to get in two pages.
> 
> Just a warning down the line, everything feels awkwardly ended so when i finish this it'll go under construction to get in some organization. Unless you folks like this sort of thing, then cool.

He's really angry at himself. He just- his mouth couldn't be closed for like, five minutes. He's a damned jinx to himself. Why, you might ask? Well, it could be that there are a total of five betas or it could be the fact that the cafeteria food sucks. Take your pick. Really, at this point Stiles couldn't give two shits. His fucking mouth.

"So, didn't find any monsters yet, huh?" Ohhh, this girl. She's lucky he loves her. And that she... could kill him in seconds so actually Stiles is lucky he's on her good side. But anyway, she's teasing. Or something. Her tone is both serious, curious and teasing and he just... can't, nope.

"No, nope. I have not. Danger free zone here. We... we are excellent." He gives her a double thumbs up and thanks god that she's more focused on her food than whatever he actually has to say.

He's finished eating and throwing away the trash and mystery meat when he sees that kid again. The one with the crooked jaw. The Werewolf. It's obvious from the set of his shoulders and tilt of his head that he's listening to something. So he thinks why not and proceeds in whispers.

"Werewolves." The boy looks at him. Threat in his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Five betas? That I know of, at least. So is the alpha older or... about the same age. Probably older, would have been confronted earlier right?" Well. By the scale of that scowl he's assuming he's that again. A short girl with red hair stands in front of him suddenly, bringing him back to his surroundings. She seems over critical of him specifically in that moment for some reason. The girl primly tosses something into the trash before speaking.

"Either you're crazy and talking to yourself, or you're the new big deal with them." he voice was biting and irritated.

"So you're not a wolf. But you're in the pack?"

"God no, have you seen the facial hair? I don't want to shampoo my face." She tossed her hair over a thinly covered shoulder just as primly as she tosses trash. "And yes, I'm in the pack."

"But you're something, right? You wouldn't be involved unless you were something. Or you love someone enough to look over useless manscaping and maiming of innocent woodland creatures.

"And you're so much better."

"Oooo, harsh. Although, I have to say, I haven't ever tried to eat anyone."

"They're in control." She drawled out as threatening as possible it seems. What's with these people and threatening everything. Though, he is intruding sort of. Also he kind of kills werewolves.... Nevermind.

"Good, that's... That's good to know. Thank you. I don't like killing people."

"Bit of a heavy talk for the first day, isn't it?"

"You made it serious."

"You were baiting for an answer."

"Fair enough." He looks over his shoulder to see Allison approaching them. "I just hope everything keeps crystal."

"What's suppose to stay crystal?" Allison stopped beside him, bumping shoulders and smiling like she won the lottery.

"Just that we're not actually related in any way, but still if anyone plans on getting to you they gotta go through me first." A laugh racked out of their mouths after she lands a small but hard fist to his shoulder.

"Stiles!"

"Hey-Ouch, easy there Tyson!" The girl's still there when he glances forward. Far behind her he can see the first wolf attempting to kill his food via staring death into it. Jesus christ. Anyway, she somehow narrowed her eyes further. Stiles will figure out what's with this pack and this whole eye situation, mark his words. "So," He clears his throat, "Stiles Stilinski. This is Allison. And you..." Stiles held out his hand, hoping to everything that she won't break it or something just as horrifying.

"Lydia, Martin. Don't forget the AP homework." She shot a smile to them then left after daintily shaking his hand. The smile didn't reach her eyes. He twisted a face while watching her retreating form before swiveling it at Allison as the bell rings.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Allison made a giggling chuckle sort of noise. She pushed his face away then pushed his back so that he was forced to walk forward, unless he'd enjoy being trampled by her heels. And he wouldn't. He really wound not. Like, at all. It's happened once before and he did not relish in the experience.

"What's not to like,"

"Oh, be still-"

"Shut up, we're gonna be late for class!"

They were still late to class. Miraculously.

 

\- - -

 

"Scotty-Scotty-Scotty," The front door to the wolf's residence opened quickly, donning a very unamused Mr. McCall. The surprise is literally seizing his body and brain. No, really. Except not at all really. This was totally expected, ta-daaa.

"What do you want."

"I swear, it's like nobody knows the term 'Hospitality' in these parts." Scott rolls his eyes, edging the door open in mock welcome. He takes what he can get. Turns back to the wolf after the door closes. Less finality in it strangely enough.

"What do you want." Stiles can feel his eyes scrunch with his laughter, Scott just looks increasingly more irritated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just, wow I really like you. You're great, never change."

"And you're weird as hell, what do you want if you're not gonna kill me on sight."

"Whoa, whoa, do you just assume I wanna exterminate you?" Scott has the expression of unimpressed down-pat, for sure.

"You're a hunter."

"Yeah, but I have a conscience, holy shit. You are the uttermost judgmental werewolf I have ever met."

"Just- what are you doing here!? What do you want!?" Ooooo, exasperation, he loves it.

"Oh, right..." He paused minutely, grasping what his intentions were in the first place. Allison, yes. "It's about Allison." Once the name was past his lips Scott winced.

"Look man-"

" _Allison_ ," Stiles emphasized, showing that he was talking and interruptions are impolite. Either that or he's apparently very self absorbed and arrogant. Either way it really doesn't hurt his rep, not in the least. "Is not in the family business. She very _vaguely_ understands that supernatural stuff _might_ have more credibility than, say, Ghost Hunters. She has been trained to _protect herself_. The most she has ever killed-" At that Scott's eyes seemed to go tragic, "-has been _maybe_ a mosquito. Actually I'm not sure about that, they're not attracted to her like they are to me, so she might have only ever killed bacteria, I have no clue. But she's not involved with the hunting. I am, Chris is, Victoria, the rest of the Argents pretty much. So if anything happens, I need word from your alpha that she will be left out." His classmate seems complacent enough with this.

"Is that it?"

"Well, I also don't like jumping through hoops in order to keep up with packs. So I would be much obliged, to both you and your alpha, if I could have you as a middle man for now." Scott's looking like a definite no, so he hurries with more reassurance. "Nothing too thorough or intense! Just, like, if any of you need help with control or other toothy types, let me know and I'll figure out what I can do for you guys. I'm taking permanent dwellings back home for the foreseeable future, and it'll really help with keeping hunters off your backs, too."

"And where's home, exactly."

"Here, with my dad. Sheriff Stilinski."

"You- you're the sheriff's son?" Stiles smiled at the ease of someone calling his dad The Sheriff. He's proud of his father coming this far from before.

"Yeah, he's doing well, right? I haven't had a chance to really one-on-one with him since kind of forever." Scott nodded, his mouth hanging agape. "I bet he's the best in a while. He's kind of a genius."

"Yeah, he's the best. Just, he doesn't-"

"He doesn't know? About you guys or anything?"

"No," Stiles shook an inspired finger at the wolf.

"That's where we start then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was acceptable.
> 
> And yes, some things are a bit weird feeling in the closings so far, but as stated, they're turning out to end kind of awkward, and i'll fix it in the distant future if y'all want.


End file.
